


Spanking For Rumancek

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Smutty Gay Things (collection of one-shots) [11]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Dd/lb, M/M, Smoking, Spanking, Temperature Play, handjob, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria
Summary: A continuation of the one-shot Worshipped by Godfrey





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadGirl25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadGirl25/gifts).



> Hope this is half as impressive as the original one-shot I made, TellMeImBeautiful.

When it's morning Peter can't manage to sit up, he's lacking the energy to lift his head off the pillow. Curled up with his stuffie and feeling the sun rays illuminating through the open window. Roman's already out of bed and functioning, fully dressed in one of his suits as he sips on orange juice.

"Good morning, puppy."

  
He's eyeing his grumpy little boy who mumbles and flops his hand up in greeting. They're always like this. Especially after a night like last night where Roman has full control. Where he pampers Peter till the other man is exhausted and when morning comes he can't manage to move. The stress of life all undone just from the simplicity of smoke and touches. From plump lips that drain all of what Peter has to offer. This is when the strange feeling of anticipation builds up Peter's spine when he remembers what he's done. He groans when he hears that chuckle. It's frightening and arousing which Peter can't resist.

"I see you've recalled our nocturnal activities." Roman taunts as he releases that devilish smirk casting it Peter's way. The gleaming eyes that speak a hunger for contact. Roman approaches the bed and sits in the curled joints of Peter's knees. Lighting a cigarette as Peter adjust to lay on his back. Roman rubs at Peter's torso through the sheet the contact is warm and sears Peter's flesh.

"I want you over my lap."

  
It's a simple request and Peter abides by it. Scooting sluggishly til his naked ass is positioned over Roman's suit pants. His morning wood is throbbing and Roman can feel it pulsing against his thigh. He starts with a slow rub to warm Peter up causing the Gypsy to moan as he feels his body respond. The nerves alive as Roman preps himself to deliver a proper spanking. The Upir work his way up Roman's shoulders and back down his spine to feel the goosebumps rise as he takes his cigarette and tips the ash before gliding it carefully just above the layer of Peter's skin. He feels Peter flinch but otherwise remains still as the ghost of heat warms around his cheeks before Roman places it back into his mouth. The first slap leaves a sting in it's wake as Peter's body jolts forward. He hisses and awaits the next hit.

"Settle down in Papa's lap." The smirk evident in Roman's tone.Peter growls as he does immediately met with both flats of Roman's palms. Both hand prints visible as Peter howls and arches his back like a cat. He's clawing the sheets violently as the pain radiates through his body.

"Do you want to apologize to Papa for biting him?" Roman questions as he takes the cigarette and glides it close to Peter's already flushed skin. The heat intense as Peter trembles.

  
"You bit me first!" Peter protest. Roman shrugs and plants a harder smack that's impact causes Peter to yell and scramble off the bed. Grabbing his ass with tears glistening his eyes. They flash with hurt but the stiffness in his cock indicates that it's exactly the right amount of pain to keep him wanting Roman more. Roman leans forwards with his elbows resting on his knees as he scrunches the cigarette bud in the ashtray. Lifting up his finger and making the "come here" motion. Peter crawls forward til he's settled between Roman's knees. The Upir pressing their foreheads together. Close enough so that their lips brush when Roman speaks.

"What do you say to Papa?"

  
"That you're an ass." Peter grits out before Roman maneuvers the Gypsy over his lap. They struggle and tussle til Roman's sitting on the small of Peter's back. Hair dishevelled from the wild random kicks to his face. He can taste blood inside his mouth from where his teeth have scraped the inside of cheek. Peter's efforts in overpowering Roman are to no avail as the Upir scrapes long lines of red up muscular thighs and sore ass cheeks before delivering two sets of sharp slaps on either one. Peter's cock is trapped beneath his stomach and the bed sheet and with every movement made he can feel a pool of arousal settling in his gut. Working it's way through his balls as he Roman proceeds with his punishment.

"I think moments like this require a little music."

Peter hears the upbeat fast pace of the song and he recognizes it. Bad Boys Get Spanked by the Pretenders is on full blast through the bluetooth sound system Roman installed. There's the distinct sound of Roman's lighter before Roman starts to playfully tap the beginning beat out with his hands as it goes through the lyrics and Roman sings along.

"You shouldn't do that. You know you're not allowed to."

Smack that causes Peter to wiggle his ass and grind into the sheets below him. The rhythm of pain and pleasure blending as Roman's hits blend in with the sound of the drums. Peter's lost count with how many slaps his ass has received.

"Bad boys get spanked!" Roman sings along as he slaps Peter's ass once more, watching the skin further redden from the impact.

"Fuck! Roman, please." Peter's not sure how much more he can take. There's the electrifying pulse of music sliding through his blood through his ears, the physical presence of Roman's body securing him to the mattress and the blinding arousal all combined that's making his toes curl in that familiar approach towards release.

"Sorry can't hear that apology!" Roman yells over the stereo as he continues with his onslaught of smacks. His palms are red with the effort as he turns the Gypsy's ass crimson. Peter moaning as he feels his orgasm nearing.

"Papa, please!" Peter's pleas blend in with the soundtrack as the singer starts screaming so does Peter. The intensity of a forced orgasm rippling through his body as the song finishes to a close. Roman lifts himself off of Peter who's crying into the sheets as he let's his body return to normal. He feels Roman part his ass cheeks to blow smoke against his twitching hole and lick around the rim. The Upir's fully aware that the Gypsy's cum but loves to torment Peter more. Make him submit and apologize through hiccups. Roman gets the expected response from a hypersensitive Peter that bucks and squirms in every direction in order to avoid Roman's prodding tongue. Roman grips Peter's hips and pulls his little boy onto his tongue. Deep inside and curling to flick just the way Peter likes. It's all too much as Roman grips Peter's semi-hard cock and strokes it as he flicks his tongue as far as he can.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Roman. Papa, no more!"

There's no mercy as Roman's determination to bring Peter to a crashing second orgasm. His own cock steady pressing against the inside of his thigh. Constricted and bulging as he doubles his efforts to bring Roman over the edge. He slaps Peter's left ass cheek causing the Gypsy to buckle back onto Roman's face and that does it. Roman's tongue brushing the very edge of his prostate and Peter's howling and shredding the sheets. His hands gripping the headboard and tearing it off it's hinges as Roman strokes the remaining cum from his exhausted cock. Milking every last drop of semen that Peter has to offer at ten in the morning. There's a huge stain gathered below Peter's body as Roman drags his sniffling boy into his lap. Lighting a cigarette to share between them as he wipes the tears clinging to Peter's cheeks. They share a light kiss before Roman smirks and pushes the play button on his Ipod again. The song restarting as he nips at Peter's neck.

"I'm sorry, Papa." Peter sniffles out as he hiccups and leans his full weight into Roman's arms. Allowing the Upir to rub soothing circles into his back. Roman kisses an old bite mark on Peter's collarbone before peering up. As Peter smokes and cradles the back of Roman’s head.

"I knew you'd be."


End file.
